(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to padlocks, and more particularly to padlocks presenting at least one straight shackle slidable in seats provided in at least two wings obtained in the padlock body, so as to be capable to close a U-shaped recess defined by the said wings. The shackle is locked in its closure position by a latch pin the movement of which is controlled by the rotation of a cylinder of a cylinder lock of known type, housed in the padlock body.
(2) Statement of the Prior Art Known
The following prior art is known to the applicants:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,530 (RASPADORI) the whole document. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,168 (VANELLI CORALLI et al) the whole document.